Precognition
by supernaturalhel
Summary: Piper intercepts Wyatts first premonition about Chris's past


Disclaimer: All characters are the property of C.M Burge, B Krause and A Spelling  
  
***************************  
  
Another explosion rocks the Halliwell mansion. Phoebe and Piper are seen running down the stairs.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Piper yells  
  
A thick smoke wasps in from the kitchen through to the hallway and living room, covering everything in a thick white soupy cloud.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe yells, "You're in the kitchen again aren't you" Phoebe waves her hand in front of her face trying to clear the air in front of her so she could see a bit further.  
  
"Yup, how cool is this?" Paige answered, from somewhere fairly near Phoebe.  
  
"Paige? I cant see anything! That's not cool!" Piper complained.  
  
"You're not supposed to." Paige answered, annoyed.  
  
"I want to see what you've done to my kitchen, I can't even see the kitchen!" Piper told her sister.  
  
"It's still there!" Paige sullenly told her. "Fine," she gave in. The thick cloud began to dissipate. The cloud can be seen to begin to swirl around Paige, slowly the cloud disappears and the air becomes clear.  
  
The cloud swirls into a bottle which Paige is holding.  
  
"It's a smokescreen potion, in case we need to get away. I thought it was cool."  
  
"Paige, honey, it's cool, ok? It's just if we needed to use that to get away, we wouldn't be able to see where we were going either. Couldn't you just orb us out? It might be a bit quicker."  
  
"Yeah that's fine if I'm around, or Leo- but there might be a time we aren't there and you need to well, disappear."  
  
Phoebe puts her arm around Paige. "Very cool little sister. Thank you." Phoebe takes the vile from Paige, "But if you don't mind, I think I'll hold on to this."  
  
The girls walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Paige, what have you done?" Piper gasps as she looks at a huge black scorch mark on the ceiling.  
  
"Oh yeah, like you've never blown anything up or left marks on the ceiling?"  
  
Phoebe raises her eyebrow. "I think I'll leave this to you two- I've just had a premonition that Elise desperately needs my help."  
  
"oh no you don't missy" Piper collars Phoebe. "You are staying around this time. It's always you who disappears isn't it!"  
  
"I don't think I'm the one with evasive issues here Piper," Phoebe looks meaningfully back at Piper.  
  
"Oh don't pull you're empathy crap on me now, I'm not in the mood!" Piper stares up at the ceiling, "How the hell are we going to clean that up?"  
  
Paige shrugs, "How do we usually clear stains off the ceiling?"  
  
Piper glares at her little sister. "I'm fed up of always tidying up after you two, I'm not your mum, I'm Wyatts mum. I just haven't got the time to run around after you two as well."  
  
Phoebe turns round glaring at Paige, about to start yelling at her, obviously channelling Pipers anger. "And you- put a lid on it. I can vent my own anger thank you!" Piper storms off to see to Wyatt.  
  
Paige folds her arms and examines the stain on the ceiling. "so Phoebs, any idea on how we get that clean?"  
  
"We?" Phoebe asks, "The potion, and its clean up is all yours!" Phoebe picks up her handbag and grabs her car keys. "I'll be in the office if you need me!"  
  
"I need you now. You're the one with the levitating power!"  
  
"you could always make a flying potion!" Phoebe yells as the door slams shut behind her. Wyatt screams as the slam wakes him up.  
  
Upstairs, Piper cradles a screaming Wyatt in her arms and rocks him gently. Hushing his cries and lulling him back to sleep.  
  
Wyatts body suddenly jerks and thrashes, instinctively Piper holds him tight, filled with fear for what is happening to her child she yells for Leo. Two forms bathed in white glow orb in, shortly followed by another. Leo, Chris and Paige see little Wyatt jerking violently and Piper holding onto him with all her strength.  
  
Pain erupts in Pipers head as her vision clouds, she is standing in a room alone, no longer holding her baby to her chest. The room she is in, she recognises as Paiges, but instead of having Paiges clothes in it, the room is decorated in black red and grey. As she stands there looking around, she is aware that she's no longer alone.  
  
Chris is standing behind her.  
  
"Wyatt, it's madness out there. We cant just sit back and do nothing anymore. It's time for drastic action."  
  
Piper catches herself in the mirror and instead of her own image she sees a handsome young man with the darkest black hair and the bluest eyes staring back at her. Somehow he reminds her of Prue.  
  
"Whats going on?" She asks Chris, instead of her voice, she hear a distinctly masculine voice.  
  
"The Titans, they've attacked again. They've killed your mum." Chris tells her. Piper is dumbfounded. She realises she is moving swiftly up towards the attic.  
  
"What are we doing?" Chris is asking. Piper realises that she has no control over the body, just observing events.  
  
"We're doing something we should have done a long time ago." The male voice sounds assertive.  
  
"But you said that was too dangerous." Chris sounds worried.  
  
"It's the only way. You can stop all this happening. You can save Aunt Paige, you can save Aunt Phoebe and you can save my mum."  
  
"It's altering history Wyatt, what if it makes matters worse?" Piper realises that Wyatt is crying.  
  
"It will give the world another hope. You've got to do this for me Chris! You can save the world!"  
  
Chris looks reluctant. "They wont believe me, what am I meant to say- 'hi, I'm chris, I'm Wyatts best friend from the future and I've come to help you save the world?'"  
  
"Don't mention me at all, just say you're from the future, and that you've come to help them save the world. Just remember whatever you reveal about the future could trigger events that we don't want to happen. You've got to be careful."  
  
"Wyatt," Chris is almost pleading now, "You go, I'll make a mess of this. What if I'm too late to save Paige?"  
  
"I cant go Chris, you know full well. I'm the last hope this future has against the Titans." Wyatt/Piper turns to the book of shadows. Piper hardly recognises the book, it's grown and evolved. As Wyatt flips through the book Piper sees the majority of the spells are used for hiding.  
  
Wyatt finds the page he'd been looking for.  
  
"We don't have much time." The house begins shaking, "they've tracked you." Wyatt warns. He begins chanting from the book. Piper recognises the spell.  
  
"the evil which was not to be done, give me the power to see it undone, a time for everything, and to everything it's place, move this being, through time and space"  
  
Two spells combined with the power of Wyatts words. As he finished chanting Chris was bathed in a white and yellow glow. He vanished from sight, leaving Wyatt behind as the tremors in the house grew more distinguished.  
  
"come on Chris, you're the last hope."  
  
Piper sits up, she realises she's on the floor surrounded by Leo, Chris and Paige. Paige is holding baby Wyatt and Leo is leaning over her, the familiar warming glow flowing through his hands.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asks soothingly.  
  
"yeah, I, I think I saw the future." Piper looks round at Chris, "Well, I saw someones future, or past rather."  
  
"How?" Chris asks.  
  
"I think little Wyatts coming into his powers a lot more quickly than we expected. I think that was some kind of extended premonition." Piper looks confused. "Is premonition the right word? After all, we've already changed that haven't we!"  
  
Piper reached out to Paige who returned her baby.  
  
"what was that all about little dude?" Piper asked.  
  
"How much did you see exactly?" Chris asked, nervous.  
  
"Not much. Why? Is there something you'd like to share?" Piper asked. Chris orbed out. Leo stayed a beat.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him. Once more cradling her young son, remembering how much he had reminded her of Prue. "Our little mans going to be so handsome!" She whispered into Wyatts fluffy hair, kissing the top of his head. 


End file.
